


Первый шаг

by Anri_Kohaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anri_Kohaku/pseuds/Anri_Kohaku
Summary: Найти смелость для первого шага всегда сложно.





	Первый шаг

Дайчи в который раз выглянул из-за угла школьного коридора, бросил взгляд на распахнутую дверь класса и юркнул обратно. У него так сердце не колотилось ни во время поступления, ни при знакомстве с семпаями в волейбольном клубе, ни вообще когда-либо во всей его жизни.

— Серьёзно, это плохая идея! — выпалил он и дёрнулся в сторону лестницы, чтобы уйти, но Суга тут же поймал за локоть.

— Это изначально твоя идея, так что вперёд.

Асахи предательски закивал. Втроём они здесь толклись уже половину перемены, так и не сдвинувшись с места. Дайчи-то надеялся на помощь, а получил подставу. Знал бы заранее, вообще не стал бы рассказывать.

Он всего лишь хотел найти для волейбольного клуба менеджера, чтобы можно было целиком посвятить себя тренировкам, ни о чём другом не беспокоясь. Звать на эту роль главную красавицу параллели в его план не входило. 

— Она меня даже слушать не станет, — попытался он снова, понизив голос.

— Не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь, что тебе стоит.

На Шимизу Киоко засматривались все мальчишки с самого первого дня. Даже старшеклассники пытались с ней знакомиться. Наверняка, её уже пригласили не в один клуб. В музыкальный или литературный. На самом деле от начала учебного года прошло достаточно времени, чтобы все нашли, куда пристроиться. Дайчи из чистого упрямства продолжал раздавать листовки среди первогодок и заодно спрашивал девочек. Проще всего было подходить к одноклассницам, с ними Дайчи уже привык общаться, и некоторые ответили, что подумают, так что надежда была.

— Я уверен, кто-нибудь согласится, нам незачем беспокоить ещё и…

— Вон она! — зашептал Асахи, дёргая за рукав.

У Дайчи сердце провалилось куда-то в пропасть. Он не успел ничего сообразить, прежде чем его в четыре руки вытолкали в коридор, прямо навстречу Шимизу. Он замер перед ней, чувствуя, как немеет челюсть и отнимается язык. Шимизу тоже остановилась, смотрела — о нет, только не это! — чуть испуганно.

— Привет, — выдохнул Дайчи.

Что-то захрустело, но он не обращал внимания. Губы Шимизу не дрогнули, она так и молчала. Наверное, она впервые оказалась так близко, что можно было разглядеть до мелочей и аккуратные чёрные брови, и длинные ресницы, и гладкую-гладкую кожу на скулах. Она выглядела строгой и милой одновременно, с этими своими двумя хвостами. Но если честно, Дайчи считал её красивой не только за лицо, и волосы, и мягкую округлость плеч, и изящные кисти рук. Ему нравилось, что Шимизу такая — тихая, отстранённая, никогда не отвечает мальчикам, часто читает на скамейке в школьном двору, наверняка учится хорошо, и голос у неё, должно быть, красивый. Дайчи почти ничего не знал, но почему-то верил, что так и есть.

С голосом точно угадал.

— Прошу прощения? — сказала Шимизу, и Дайчи невольно вздрогнул, вспоминая, зачем пришёл.

— Извини, я из волейбольного клуба, мы ищем менеджера, так что если тебе интересно, то вступай к нам, — выдал он одним махом, а потом протянул анкету.

Шимизу опустила глаза, Дайчи тоже посмотрел — лист бумаги был весь измят, вот оно, что хрустело минуту назад. Надо же было так нервничать.

— Я… Я сейчас! — Он попытался разровнять складки. — Я могу принести тебе новую, на следующей перемене, ладно?

— Ничего страшного. — Шимизу взялась за другой край листа. 

Дайчи пробормотал благодарность, поклонился и на негнущихся ногах вернулся обратно, сам не веря в то, что произошло. Её тихий голос так и звенел в ушах, перекрывая даже смех Суги и Асахи, которые всё время наблюдали, а теперь радостно пихали в плечи.

***

Шимизу стояла у школьных ворот, каждые две секунды поднимая голову к крыльцу и вглядываясь в поток выходящих учеников. Колени ощущались совсем слабыми, и в груди щемило до боли, хотелось сбежать, как она делала в предыдущие несколько раз, но такой возможности, как сегодня, могло уже и не выпасть. До выпускного оставались считанные дни, а на самой церемонии будет слишком много людей.

Дайчи показался в дверях школы один — Асахи и Сугавара ушли домой на урок раньше. Он спустился по ступенькам, пока ещё не замечая её, а Шимизу смотрела украдкой на хорошо знакомую фигуру, вечно расправленные плечи, твёрдый шаг. Она спряталась за кирпичной колонной забора, пережидая удушливый приступ волнения, больше всего жалея, что рядом нет никого, кто смог бы подержать её за локоть или подтолкнуть вперёд.

— Привет, — сказала она, когда Дайчи снова появился в поле зрения.

— Привет, — отозвался он, остановившись, чуть приподняв в удивлении брови.

Молчали. Ученики, спешившие домой, огибали их, не задевая и не обращая внимания, даже шум их голосов доносился будто из-за толстой стены. Дайчи снисходительно ждал, и от этого казалось, что он наперёд уже всё знает. Карие глаза смотрели тепло и спокойно. Шимизу не сомневалась, что сама со стороны выглядит тоже как обычно, а паника не пробивается на поверхность, если только щёки не краснеют и руки сейчас не задрожат.

— Прочти, пожалуйста, — сказала она и протянула конверт, теперь понимая, что пальцами совсем истёрла бумагу на сгибе.

Но это было не важно. Она не украшала письмо, как другие девочки, не рисовала на полях, не вкладывала высушенных цветов. Она только написала то, чего не решилась бы сказать вслух.

Ещё важно было, что Дайчи принял конверт. Сказал:

— Спасибо. Я отвечу тебе.

Она поклонилась и поспешила в свою сторону, едва различая дорогу под ногами. В словах Дайчи ей слышалось обещание.


End file.
